Why Can't They See It?
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Sam and Freddie are watching TV and trying to figure out why people are so oblivious. The hypocrites. SamFreddie with mentions of ChadSonny, RonHermione, and BoothBrennan. Fluff.


**Okay, so I got this idea when I was watching Bones last night, and I spent my whole day at school developing it without really meaning to. One thing, the shows I talk about may or may not exist in the iCarly-verse, but just go with it. And even if you don't know the show or pairing I'm talking about it, you should still get the point. Alright, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy :D**

**Why Can't They See It?**

"Spencer! Carly told us to tell you she was staying after school for Calculus. Do you mind if we hang out here?" Freddie yelled as he followed Sam into the Shay's apartment. He thought that someone should bother asking, and had a feeling that Sam wouldn't.

"Sure!" he heard from the direction of Spencer's bedroom, and he decided he didn't want to know why Spencer was in his bedroom in the middle of the afternoon.

Before he'd even gotten a chance to close the door behind him, Sam was already in the fridge, searching for something horribly unhealthy. She closed the fridge and found a bag of potato chips in a cabinet. They would keep her busy for all of five minutes.

She sat down next to Freddie on the couch, taking the remote out of his hand. He opened his mouth to object, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

Sam changed it to the Dingo Channel, just as _Sonny With A Chance _came on. He took his chances on the bag of chips in her hands, reaching just fast enough that she couldn't stop him. He smirked as she glared in his direction.

He shook his head as he tried to focus on the screen, wondering whether she was going to kill him later or not. He looked over to see that she had already forgotten about it, and was watching the show.

"You know, one of these days, she's going to have to get with that Chad guy," he said.

"Why? He's a total jerkface," she answered. "He may be cute, but that doesn't make up for being a jerk."

"You know, not every guy knows how to flirt," he said.

"But come on, they hate each other," she asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Or maybe they're just faking it because it makes it easier to see each other everyday. It's easier to hate someone than to love them," he said, hearing the words and realizing how stupid he sounded.

"This is getting way too deep for a conversation based on a Dingo Channel show," she responded, switching the channel. "Hey look, Harry Potter is on!"

"I didn't realize you liked this movie," he answered.

She shrugged, "There's a lot you don't know about me."

He stared at her for a few seconds, but she refused to look away from the screen, "I can't believe those two don't get together until the last movie."

"Who? Harry and the Weasley chick? I thought they get together in the next movie," he said, before he received an elbow in the gut.

"No, you dumbass! Ron and Hermione," she said, wondering what was wrong with him. "I mean, come on. They've had sexual tension from the first freakin' movie!"

"Weren't they like ten in the first movie?"

"Oh, and you never had a crush when you were ten?" she criticized, and he blushed.

_Carly hadn't even moved there until seventh grade_, Sam wondered curiously. _Who had he crushed on back then?_

"Okay, fine. But I can't sit through the inner turmoil of a boy wizard," he said, stealing the remote from her and switching it to Bones reruns. "Speaking of two people that should get together already."

"Booth and Brennan," Sam nodded. She subconsciously moved closer to Freddie on the couch, to the point that their knees were touching.

"They so shouldn't work…" he started.

She finished "…but they do."

"They're complete opposites," he answered. "She's about outsmarting the bad guy."

"He's about outright beating him," she laughed. "And they both had troubling childhoods. She's especially vulnerable from seeing so many people walk out of her life," she said softly.

"He feels like even though she's strong, he needs to protect her, because he knows she's been hurt," he said, looking down at her.

"And she trusts him more than anyone else on Earth," she responded, looking up just to see Freddie giving her the same look.

"Meant to be together," he said, smiling.

She couldn't help but smile, before repeating, "Meant to be together."

"So why can't they see it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they just can't get their heads around being together. They can't admit to themselves…"

"Hey guys," they heard, breaking their concentration.

They both looked up, "Hey, Spence."

"What are you guys doing?" he said, going to get a can of Peppy Cola out of the fridge.

"Booth and Bones. They're meant together, and they can't see it. It's frustrating," Sam answered, and Spencer laughed.

"You guys?" they nodded. "You guys are talking about two people who are oblivious to being meant for each other?" They nodded again, now even more confused.

"Wow," he said, shaking his head as he walked off.

Freddie turned to Sam, "What was he talking about?"

She shook her head, trying to hide her blushing, "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

**Alright, that was kind of cute huh? Short. Sweet. I think that's the first non-concluded Seddie I've ever written. Haha, Brennan and Booth. So glad they're finally moving that along. Next, Seddie! Alright, thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
